endless cicle
by CecitO
Summary: el fuego no solo destruye ,todos nesecitan calor pero podra el fuego derretir el hielo sin acabarlo ? (009x003) primer encuentro
1. Default Chapter

Frió ... el primer día de invierno había llegado, pequeños copos de nieve caían rítmicamente uno por uno, dos por dos,... el viento se tornaba gris ésco haciéndose así poco más visible para alguien con buena vista, y el mar parecía triste...su color verde agua pacifico y hermoso , ahora había tornado en un azul tormentoso un azul bello para el ojo de un artista tomando en cuenta que realmente estaba inmóvil , pero para él eso solo le traía dolor , el mar siempre fue como su reflejo , el reflejo de la vida que le emanaba , aquel color azul inmenso no se compara al que el tanto amaba ,el mar era la naturaleza de esos ojos que tanto le gustaban , ambos estaban conectados siempre hermosos, serenos , con tantos secretos , tan profundos y tan sabios , pero siempre mantenían un destello de alegría , aquel destello de infantilidad aquel vivo verde que se fusionaba con el azul de su pasado , era una mezcla hermosa, ella era el mar y sus ojos el secreto  
  
Pero igual que el invierno congelo en mar, el tempo escondió su tesoro ...ahora solo quedaba frió....  
  
Y el agua por fin se hizo hielo ....  
  
Frió...todo su ser se sentía así , pero por alguna u otra razón se sentía cómoda , un sentimiento vano lleno su alma , hacia unas cuantas semanas , días ... meses tal vez , después de un tiempo de ser interrogada por el doctor gilmore , se encerró en aquella habitación , no había probado bocado desde entonces , pero no le importaba , cada ciertos minutos tocaban la puerta buscando razones, respuestas , ofreciendo ayuda ...pero siempre un silencio ensordecedor , que acaso no comprendían que quería acabar con todo? ... poco a poco esto había empezado a acabar ,sin embargo no había momento en que a un lado de su puerta no hubiera alguien , tan solo esperando , observando con el deseo de verla abierta una vez , unos cuantos se apoyaban en la puerta y se dejaban caer , permanecían ahí horas tan solo sentados ,...imaginó que deberían sentirse demasiado inútiles al no poder hacer algo realmente por ayudarla , pero así ella lo quería y les agradecía por lo bajo sus preocupaciones ....sola ahí , aprendió a distinguir a cada uno de los miembros de su "familia" , cada uno tenia su silencio diferente , pero todos se preocupaban por su "pequeña hermana ".  
  
Los rayos de sol lo golpeaban sin piedad , entreabrió los ojos y se sentó perezosamente sobre el tronco de árbol , las nubes que durante todo en día habían cubierto el sol le dieron paso a unas nuevas y siguieron su recorrido por el bastamente nublado cielo. Su mirada las siguió un rato hasta parar sobre el inmensamente inmóvil mar , a su mente regresaron las imágenes de todo lo pasado en las ultimas tres semanas , una punzada de dolor golpeo se pecho y la tristeza no tardo en dejarse ver, dirigió sobriamente su mirada hacia la oscura habitación frente a él , todos los días permanecía ahí , cuando ella se alejo parte de él la siguió y no se permitía dejarla fuera de vista . se confortaba tan solo con ver su silueta entre la oscuridad , el era realmente quien mas se preocupaba .... Ahogo una risa irónica al recordar sus propias palabras y al pensar lo que diría 002 de verlo en esas circunstancias . los recuerdos de hace pocas horas lo hundieron en sus propios pensamientos  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
La comida estaba servida , aun así el comedor estaba parcialmente vació. 004 permanecía recargado a la pared ...con los ojos cerrados y una expresión de absoluta indiferencia a lo que se debía hacer en el momento . sentado en los sillones se encontraba 009 y a la mesa 007 y 002 ambos jugaban con los platos hondos de ramen a medio comer 006 no los regañaba por esto , el estaba en la cocina mas sin embargo sin experimentar alguno de sus peculiares platillos .  
  
la comida no era mas que sobras de alguna cena de alguna noche anterior mas sin embargo ni siquiera 007 se quejaba de esto .todo era silencio...incomodo no seria la palabra para describirlo , esto ya era común en el lugar....  
  
-¿dónde DIABLOS están todos? .-estalló 002 quien por poco y se lleva toda la mesa al levantarse  
  
SILENCIO....  
  
Se serenó y se sentó de nuevo , segundos mas de silencio... parecía que nadie se había inmutado o siquiera escuchado por el comentario...  
  
-el doctor gilmore se encuentra en el laboratorio despejando la mente , 008 cuida de 001 y 005...él esta vigilando ..-el chino suspiro esto ultimo , na hacia falta decir que o quien, últimamente había sido mas fácil lidiar con ello de esta manera .  
  
SILENCIO.....  
  
-No podemos seguir así .-esta vez su voz no sonaba a reclamo ni estaba por encima del volumen normal , 002 volvió a "comer" lentamente pero a grandes zancadas .  
  
-¿y ...que sugieres?.-escupió 004 al aire , no abrió los ojos era mas que evidente a quien iba dirigido el comentario y sobre que era .  
  
-bueno, podríamos, no,...debemos sacarla de ahí, esto la esta lastimando tanto a ella como a nosotros  
  
SILENCIO....  
  
Ninguno de los presentes quería obligarla a hacer algo que no quisiera , ni mucho menos lastimarla...pero si algo era cierto, esto causaría mas daños a la larga...para ambos lados  
  
-y bien...¿cómo lo haremos?.-por fin 007 se unió a la idea 002 sonrió para sus adentros, 006 se acerco un poco a escuchar el plan, 004 permaneció igual que como había estado .  
  
-pues...lo único que hay que hacer es .- 009 no lo soporto mas se levantó con la vista baja dispuesto a salir .  
  
-¿adonde crees que vas 009?.-pregunto enfadado 002, este frunció el ceño tendría que haberse controlado pero tenia que desquitarse con alguien  
  
-¿qué adonde voy?.-el sarcasmo salió como si lo hubiera ensayado ya tiempo atrás –pues...adonde no tenga que oír tus estupideces .-su mirada demostraba rencor , odio , amargura , miles de sentimientos afloraban en su rostro  
  
-¿qué es lo estúpido, mi plan acaso?.-pregunto 002 aun un poco controlado como para no haber sacado su "animal" interior.  
  
-Ciertamente no.-009 usaba un tono que nunca nadie le había escuchado .-lo estúpido es querer sacarla de donde ella se encerró por propia voluntad .  
  
-¿es que acaso no te importa lo que pueda pasarle?.-006 y 007 se habían apartado del lado de 002 para no involucrarse en una posible pelea .pero ambos también estaban interesados en la próxima respuesta  
  
-ni un poco .- los labios del japonés apenas y se movieron , las palabras tan frías habían congelado en ambiente .  
  
004 abrió los ojos y vio preocupado al chico quien giro la perilla y azoto la puerta al salir  
  
002 fue el primero en reaccionar -es un.....- salió a alcanzarlo , pero este había usado su acelerador y había desaparecido por mucho del alcance del norteamericano  
  
-vaya.- dijo 007 una vez fuera del trance .- y yo que pensaba que él era el que mas la necesitaba ...-006 tan solo asintió preocupado mientras que 004 tan solo miraba incrédulo el camino que había tomado el joven líder...  
  
FIN DEL FLASH BACK  
  
temía no encontrarte .- menciono el alemán acercándose al frondoso árbol ; pero no recibió respuesta , siguió la melancólica mirada del castaño y encontró algo que no espero encontrar pero que por alguna razón no lo sorprendió .  
  
sonrió irónicamente y luego la transformo en una sonora carcajada como solo el podía lograrlas ( llenas de sarcasmo) esto saco de su trance al castaño quien miro abajo sorprendido a su compañero.  
  
-no oí acaso que no te importaba en lo mas mínimo , ¿o me equivoco?.- el japonés negó con la cabeza y le abrió espacio al alemán para que también subiera ; por su parte él sonrió ante el sonrojo de su líder al haberse visto descubierto .  
  
un silencio se formo , en el que ninguno de los dos cuidaba de la rubia , ambos absortos en sus propios pensamientos esperando al otro en ser el primero en hablar .  
  
-¿crees que yo sea el causante? .- su mirada aun perdida mostraba un dolor tan grande que no pudo negarse a compararlo con el suyo por Hilda.  
  
No,no lo creo.- su vista se dirigió al cielo como si fueran a caer las palabras para continuar .- mas sin embargo creo que eres el único que puede solucionarlo .  
  
Joe miro incrédulo y sorprendido al hombre-maquina quien prosiguió  
  
-hoy tendremos que salir ....TODOS.- tomo un poco de aire – podemos ¿contar contigo para vigilarla?.- su mirada por fin encontró la del chico quien la agacho unos segundos  
  
levanto la vista y sonrió .- claro .  
  
004 sonrió también y se dejo caer, luego se sacudió por cualquier astilla o basura que quedara en su uniforme .  
  
-ahhh y por cierto, si ves que puedes hacer algo , no te petrifiques entendido.-el joven asintió y así el alemán siguió su camino  
  
solo unos arreglos mas y todo volvería a la normalidad ....  
  
004 entro a la sala e hizo una mueca al ver que todos esperaban su llegada , ya sabia que se darían cuenta que había ido a hablar con el joven , pero esto le hacia las cosas mas fáciles ...  
  
-y ¿bien?.- pregunto 007 , el norteamericano le dirigió una mirada de recelo al recién llegado este sonrió por su parte ante el gesto de disgusto.  
  
-nos vamos.- todos miraron sorprendidos al hombre maquina quien agrego-el restaurante no se abre desde hace tiempo .-006 asintió-bien pues démosle una sorpresa a todos los clientes .  
  
-pero y ¿que hay de 003?.-007 intento hacer entrar en razón a 004 , no podían dejarla en casa sola que tal si decidía salir por fin .  
  
-que 009 cuide de ella .- agrego como si fuera lo mas normal -no se que tramas , pero no permitiré que la dejes en manos de ese insensible .- 002 se había acercado peligrosamente a Albert quien lo retraba con la mirada .  
  
-el chico también sufre .- su rostro ahora mostraba seriedad .- es lo menos que podemos hacer, se que no nos decepcionara .- miro a cada uno de los miembros del equipo que ahora se debatían en silencio sobre que a hacer o no  
  
-vamos , 007 tu mismo viste la crueldad de sus palabras .- el pelirrojo no podía confiar en su líder , y no dejaría que los demás lo hicieran .  
  
-si lo se , pero el chico es bueno opto por darle un oportunidad .-dijo al fin no muy seguro de estar haciendo lo correcto.- aun así tratemos de llegar temprano , por seguridad ,claro  
  
-los demás están de acuerdo?-todos asintieron –pues bien 008 nos harías el favor de hablarle al profesor gilmore  
  
pronto la sala estuvo vacía a excepción de 002 y 004  
  
-no intentes hacer nada , si intentas separarlos yo te detendré.- 004 paso a un lado del adolescente –no me importan tus razones pero no dejare que arruines nuestra oportunidad de tenerla de vuelta ....no confundas las cosas no es por ellos o por ti es por todos .  
  
bueno espero les guste esta es la contribución que anuncie desde hace mucho u siento la demora espero sus comentarios he intentare continuarlo cuanto antes bueno bye 


	2. perturbar

Lo siento lo siento lo siento u , u por favor discúlpenme.... muajajajaja espero les guste este capitulo y logren disculparme ...realmente lo siento mucho jejejeje no tengo excusas jijijiji ni pude inventar algunas xD .....bibi se ha encargado de distraerme (tal vez lo haga apropósito ¬¬u)

**Silencio**.......

Levanto la cabeza de entre sus rodillas y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se despertó en la realidad. Levanto la vista y aguardó unos segundos antes de poder guiar sus ojos verde agua de entre toda aquella oscuridad sin problemas . podría jurar que era mas de media noche si no fuera por que el reloj que reposaba en su cabecera marcaba las 3:20pm.

Humgr....-gruño suavemente cuando un ligero rayo de sol colado por la ventana le llegaba de lleno uno de sus ojos .aflojo los hombros separando el encierro de sus rodillas , suspiro entrecortadamente , el frió la sobresalto y froto suavemente sus manos una con la otra y luego todo el cuerpo, sus dedos comenzaban a adormitarse , mojo sus labios resecos con algo de saliva y aun así sentía la necesidad de algo de liquido.

......**tal vez podría bajar por algo de agua **......-_mou ....-_dijo su conciencia_- no avanzarías 3 pasos antes de perturbar a todos ...._ –**pero**...- no podía continuar, antes realmente necesitaba beber algo...._-¿acaso no hay alguien vigilando la habitación?- _su mete hizo trueque y chasqueo ligeramente los dientes . convenciéndose así misma regreso a su posición anterior...y fue entonces cuando pudo oír el motor de un jeep ....¿partiendo?...

exprimió la ya vacía naranja nuevamente...esta ya sin jugo podría haber suplicado paz....claro si hablara ( u) ....el joven estaba tan absorto en sus ceñudos problemas que seria caso omiso el notar que repetía el mismo procedimiento de hace casi un ¼ de hora ....

el hombre mitad maquina había ...arrastrado a todos fuera del lugar hace aproximadamente unos 10 minutos antes...sacar al chico cabellos de zanahoria ( muajajaja xD) había sido toda una hazaña ya que este no paraba de lanzar al aire palabras altisonantes ... en el recodo del japonés hacia su persona .

termino de preparar el desayuno ( ya terminado ¬¬u)y lo sirvió en 2 porciones... se sentó a la mesa poniendo la otra bandeja frente suyo ...se sentó y espero dando de vez en cuando significativas miradas a la bambalina que conducía a las habitaciones y una que otra vez al plato en frente suyo.

_-podrías ir a buscarla....-_**ella me odiaría..-**_ella no bajara sola...-_**lo se**_...-ella necesita tu ayuda -_**....lo se-**_te pidieron la cui ....-_**LO SE LO SE .**

termino su desayuno un poco aturdido .....espero 5 , 10 minutos no lo sabia , se levanto con su castaña mota de cabello por encima de sus ojos ,y deposito el plato en el fregadero .....luego lo lavaría...tal vez...

abrió la puerta solo un poco y asomo la cabeza con cierto temor ....no había nadie....suspiro relajada pero aquel sentimiento proseguía su camino por sus entrañas .

luego de asegurarse de no oír sonido alguno en toda la casa ...había pensado largo rato en aventurarse fuera de su nuevo ambiente una o dos horas ............

salió con pasos pequeños y despacio fue revisando la estancia .....es cierto no había nadie...

**joe....-**el murmullo de ese nombre le trago un sentimiento que no podría describir , cuanto hace que no pensaba en el ....cuanto hace que no lo veía ...._¿cuanto hace que no lo amaba? _....

¿ella le amo?....no estaba segura, hubo un tiempo en el que creyó ver una conexión entre los dos , los sentimientos era mutuos ....., ella creía sentirse amada por el ...pero desde que se interno en aquel mundo...¿acaso no era él el único que no se preocupaba por ella? , o ¿era el único que la aceptaba?...pero como sabia ella que no habían sido juegos de su mente ....después de todo el destino jugaba con ella, por que no su mente también , tal vez el chico no la amaba ...tal vez tan solo la quería ,vamos, conoció tantas chicas a las cuales les agradaba que difícilmente el la elegiría a ella sobre sus otras "oportunidades".

Subió ....y bajo nuevamente las escaleras .....había dejado un desayuno intacto en la mesa , esperando que si a la rubia se le ocurriera bajar tendría algo que comer ..._frió...-_**estaba caliente ...ella no bajo es su culpa... –**_tu no la buscaste ...-_**no tengo que....-**_mas lo quieres...-_**deja de molestar aggghhh –**froto su cabeza con los puños despeinando su lacio cabello , claro sin desordenar el mechón castaño que tanto lo caracterizaba ....

Se acerco un poco mas a las escaleras..... y termino alejándose de ahí tirandose al sillón verde que yacía en la estancia principal .se hundió en el tratando ahogar sus penas y librarse de una buena vez de todos aquellos problemas –**por que me molesto –**_creí que lo sabias_**-¿le quiero?** – _es una pregunta...creí que ya habíamos superado la fase de negación...-_**a pasado tiempo...-**_en donde hubo fuego hay cenizas _**– no creí saber esa frase –**_la escuchaste una vez de GB –_**oooh....**

Ladeo su cabeza , acurrucándola en el cojín que adornaba la majestuosa pieza ,**-la extraño...-**_lo se....soy tu –_sonrió sinceramente complacido de aceptarse , no sabia bien a quien pertenecía el gozo si a su interior o a el mismo....solo descanso con un marco de sonrisa sincera y se adentro en el mudo donde el y ella ...estaban juntos ....y quedo profundamente dormido .

La rubia bajo las escaleras recargada del barandal ...salió casi corriendo hacia la cocina y ahí abrió con cuidado el grifo dejando caer el agua cristalina dentro del vaso .....bebió un poco cuando un hilo de agua escapaba hasta su mentón ...._delicioso...._

La luz que entraba por la ventana de la cocina lastimaba sus ojos, intento cerrarla para acabar con la penalización sufrida , pero antes un moreno tomo su mano ....

**-joe.....-**no lo podía creer ...el estaba ahí con ella , tomándola de la mano......_-espera un segundo no siento su mano-¿_**joe?.....-**repitió una vez mas , pero lo único que recibió fue una sincera sonrisa que la hizo olvidar de las advertencias de su conciencia .....

**te amo franciose ....-**sonrió aun mas y se acerco a para retirarle un mechón dorado a un lado ......sus manos no eran ni tibias....ni frías ......-**regresa conmi......-**el japonésdesapareció al momento que la francesa abría los ojos un par de veces perpleja .

-**¿una alucinación.....?-**_no un delirio...por la falta de comida-_**vaya...-**sonrió amargamente pudo haber sido tan lindo....pero que decía ...acaso no ella ya no lo amaba ....

se dirigió al comedor donde encontró un plato con algo de tempura....-_¿comida japonesa?...-_no indago mas en el asunto y agradeció mentalmente a quien lo hubiera preparado para ella ....-comió lentamente aunque tenia un gran apetito , _una dama nunca pierde los modales ..._- aunque tal vez debería darle caso omiso a esto ...después de todo ya no lucia como una dama .....

levanto su plato y lo llevo hasta la cocina ....se dispuso a lavar y se percato que alguien mas había comido ya.- lo lavaría para agradecerle....poco de lo que habían hecho por ella.

Terminada su labor lavo sus manos dejando el agua recorre por parte de sus muñecas y poco mas arriba ....luego las seco y se dispuso a salir un poco ...tal vez solo una vuelta por la playa...antes que todo volviera a su cabeza y la hiciera perder la razón ........

Se dirigió a la estancia y pudo verlo nuevamente ahí se veía deplorable ..no mas que ella ..pero cansado , agotado ....tal vez.....-

Sonrió dulcemente y avanzo hacia el se recargo contra el mueble y lo observo un rato....-hasta que el comenzó a abrir los ojos dejando ver una imagen de entre sus pestañas.

**Esta vez....no me dirás que me amas .-**ella sonrio aun mas , y joe no entendio nada de lo que decia , pero al ver nuevamente esa sonrisa aunque triste le hizo pensar que quizá seguía soñando...aun asi se dejo guiar por lo que su corazon diria y esta vez la razon quedo fuera ...nada de lo que dijera tendra logica....pero al parecer tampoco ella ....

Ya lo sabes ...pero poco me importaría repetírtelo mil veces- esta vez ella abrio los ojos y su rostro se sereno . 

**No puedo amarte ....**_no a tu ilusión _**pensé que lo entendías.-** su cara mostraba frustración , el la entenderia ...si ella se lo permitia.

**Esto no es romeo y Julieta ..francoise .-**dijo despacio y suave apenas un murmullo....que ella escucho bien....no por nada era un cyborg....-**acaso no crees que el amor lo puede todo ..**

**No....y Por eso ..no podemos asegurar que esto tendrá un final feliz....-**entrelazo sus manos con las del moreno ...acercaron sus rostros sintiendo el aroma del otro ....-_no estoy tan segura de que sea aun un delirio –_olvidando nuevas advertencias junto sus labios con los del moreno probando del sabor a naranja que tenia ...mientras el disfrutaba de su sueño por fin cumplido saboreando desde la mejilla de la francesa hasta sus labios....

Poco a poco fueron separándose y el beso termino tan mágicamente como empezó , franciose se paro y se dirigió corriendo a su habitación donde volvió a caer en su abismo hasta quedar dormida**_.¿....seria una agonía o un alivio que no se tratara del verdadero?_**

Joe aun en trance respiro un poco entrecortado y luego recobro la calma .....-** .....yo si** **creo en el amor francoise .....**

Muajajajajaja ....espero les guste ...en realidad es un poco sacado de onda .... iba a ser un poco diferente jejejeje y joe y franciose iban a terminar peleados ....que es muy cerca de la realidad dijanme si esa idea sonaba mejor ....y imagino que muchos se confundían con las platikas de joe y francoise

Lo que esta en negritas es la persona y cursiva su conciencia pro así decirlo .aquí apareceran mis cyborgs favoritos y espero realmente ponerlos mas adelante , claro que todos apareceran oO pero mis favoritos se llevaran la gloria muajajajajajaja ( ósea ayudaran o pelearan en la relación de 003x009)sin duda 004 albert , 002, jet , 007 GB, y tal vez 006 Chiang Ch. .

Lo siento realmente muchísimo no se enojen si ...por favor hare lo que me pidan si me disculpan ( hasta intentare actualizar pronto .....muajajajaja si si lo haré el próximo capitulo....)fue muy difícil escribirlo ya ke estoy algo acostumbrada a utilizar k en lugar de q o c y komo no he entrado a la eskuela pss se volvio un habito vacacional maujajajaja....claro que me parece poco ...ehhhh.....profesional ( no es la palabra pero cerca ¬¬u) usar k en los fics no se ....no te dan ganas de leerlos ,( por lo menos a mi) asi ke ihce un gran esfuerzo en omitir todas las k durante el fic y ahora si a los reviews muajajajajaja espero que las personas no hayan muerto o desaparecido ¬¬u.

**Guerrera lunar **: hola bibi¡¡¡( ella es la culpable de la la mayoría e mi retraso, a ella TT)bueno aki estamos ne? Oie nunca me presentate a rex oO espero luego tenga el placer de conocerlo vale?....espero te guste mi historia por ke aunke estas loca, paranoica, ehh....eres compulsiva abusiva , sadica masoquista etc....8mejor me callo ) haz sido de gran apoyo al ser mi primer review muchas gracias .

**Harukari: **este.....jejeje...no... no tardare la próxima vez u, no le entendiste oO bueno , pues tendrías que explikarme si no entendiste lo que decía o como lo decía ....espero sigas siendo ferviente fan de cyborg y no te hayas ido solo por que acabo la serie muajajajajaja ( ke kede claro ke io no lo hice por eso ¬¬)bueno saludos y espero te guste este cap .

**Almashalom: **muchísimas gracias es un gran halago el tuyo :'( siempre he deseado aprender a captar estas personalidades ....espero lo siga haciendo bien y no haya perdido la practica....por cierto chido tu nick ...haber si luego me lo explicas por ke honestamente no le entiendo u( eso no le quita lo lindo o)espero verte pronto y que disfrutes el cap.

**Yarumi: **todo mundo tiene nicks muy creativos y originalesTT kiero uno muaaaaaa¡¡¡ bueno u ....pss a muchos les llamo la atención lo de francoise ...y prometo que habrá respuestas mas adelante si? Ojala te guste mucho este cap y quiero saber tu opinión y si me perdonas ToT bueno nos vemos .

M-X: hola¡¡¡¡ sabes espero haber mejorado los puntos y se pueda leer mejor sin o ....bueno aceptaria me ayudaras a corregir mis errores ....espero logres triunfar ( mas de lo ke) en lso fics en ingles por que el tuyo sin lugar a dudas me encanto y seria bueno lo intentaras otra vez en otro fic ne? Te deseo la mejor de las suerte y espero me des tu opinión.ya te he dicho que tu nick es algo unico ......u

Serena&Darien4ever :'( si soy ingrata lo se y lo siento y mucho de verdad , tu review me hizo continuar ...fue como un balde de agua fria ...pero necesario ....y es que nunca vi cuando lo subiste...tal vez fue por que en esos tiempos me bandeja de correo andaba llena ....pero acabo de ver tu review ayer y me conmiociono....realmente espero me perdones y te guste la continuación ....:) espero ke si apenas empiezas no hayas terminado aun , ya no son tan pocas en español eso si ...deberia haber mas y los fans no debieron abandonar la serie por que ese fue el destino de muchos y realmente que triste ....gracias por ayudarme ne¡¡¡ 

Shakka DV: muajajajaja gusto kuando ando traumada con saint sella aparece tu nick eres virgo? O solo te encanta el personaje muajajajaja ....jejeje espero no hayas esperado mucho para la continuación y creeme que me siento muy halagada por tu review muchísimas gracias


End file.
